Sweet Revenge
by Lintu68
Summary: Ranger gets his revenge on Steph. Posted here by popular demand. Smut - please read the warning.
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains elements of BDSM, bad language and smut. Read at your own risk._

_As always, I'm only playing with the characters, but this time giving them back might prove a bit of a problem… They seem to be a bit tied up…_

* * *

**Sweet Revenge**

**Part 1**

Ranger was watching me with an unreadable expression on his face, and somehow I knew this was it. He was going to exact his revenge. I drew a shaky breath and slowly started to back away. He had a dangerous air about him, and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell I had been thinking, sending the Apusenjas on him. Now he wanted revenge, and I wasn't sure I could survive revenge à la Ranger.

My back hit the wall in my bedroom and a feral grin spread across his handsome face. "You can't run from me, Babe."

Maybe he was right, and I couldn't run, but I could sure as hell try. I bolted past him, trying to escape to the freedom of my front door. I should have known it was a lost cause. I had barely made it past him before I felt his hand grab my wrist in an iron grip.

Within a second I found myself pressed up against the wall, Ranger at my back, my hands caught between my front and the wall. He leaned in and brushed his lips against the shell of my ear. I shivered and felt my body respond to his touch, becoming hot and wet in all the right places.

He pressed himself tighter against my back. Every part of him was hard and big and I had a flashback to the one time we made love. He had truly ruined me for all other men that night. I shook my head, trying to clear it from thoughts like that and had to remind myself that whatever he had planned for today probably would be nothing like that night. This was revenge, and I was in for the ride of my life.

His mouth started working my neck, kissing and sucking at it. He bit down hard and the sharp pain made me draw a ragged breath. I felt my nipples tighten into sharp peaks. The fear of what was to come and the pain his teeth caused me served only to make me more excited. I squirmed a bit against him, and heard him growl in my ear. I was anxious and frighteningly aroused.

He turned me around so that I had my back to the wall, and kissed me. His tongue plunged into my mouth, taking what he wanted. I answered in kind, brought my hands up and fisted them in his silky hair, dragging his head back and sucking on his Adam's apple.

His breath caught and he grabbed my hands and captured them against the wall in one of his hands. I tried tugging on it to free myself, but Ranger was too strong. He lowered his mouth to my neck and sucked hard at the point where my shoulder met my neck. I let my head drop back against the wall, surrendering my neck to his mouth, giving in to the arousing sensation of his lips on my skin.

With his free hand, Ranger worked my shirt off of me, releasing my hands only long enough to pull the shirt over my head and free me from my bra.

He grabbed me roughly and pulled me to the middle of the floor. He snatched something from a duffel bag on the floor, and before I realized what was happening, he had my hands tied together in front of me with a couple of silk ties.

I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could speak, Ranger pressed his lips to mine, silencing me with a toe-curling kiss. I felt his hands working on the button of my jeans, and I soon found myself completely naked, tied and helpless.

Breaking the kiss, Ranger looked me in the eyes, a mischievous grin on his face. Quick and efficiently, he pulled up a chair from by the wall, and stepped up on it. He grabbed the long end of the tie binding me and attached it to a hook in the ceiling. He pulled it until I was stretched taught, my arms high above my head in the middle of the floor, facing away from the foot of the bed.

He jumped back down and produced more silk ties from the bag. He quickly tied them to my legs, fastening the ends somewhere to my sides, spreading my legs wide. My arms high above my head forced me to stand on the balls of my feet, the position exposing my center to the cool air. I felt wetness coat my inner thighs as I tried to draw my legs back together, failing miserably. Ranger had done an excellent job of immobilizing me, and I was feeling vulnerable and incredibly turned on. A burning need was growing low in my belly, causing me to squirm in my bonds.

I still hadn't said a word. I was watching him with awe, a feeling of impending doom looming closer. I was completely immobilized, at his mercy. I was tied up, frighteningly aroused, and I had a sneaking suspicion release wouldn't come cheap tonight.

He pulled something from the duffel bag. My eyes widened in fear as I recognized a riding crop. I shook my head, trying to back away from him, but he had tied me too tight. Fear, mixed with a strange excitement curled deep in my belly and I tried to close my legs to ease some on the pressure building between them. I never thought I would be aroused by knowing I was going to be whipped.

"No." I croaked, my voice rough. "Don't do this, please."

Ranger smiled and stepped up closer. Slowly, he started to run the crop over my body. The leather stroked the side of my neck and down to my breast. He ran the crop along the curve of my breast and over my hard nipples. My breath caught as my nipples tightened into hard points, goose bumps spreading over my skin.

He continued dragging the tip of the riding crop down between my breasts and down my belly. I felt the muscles of my stomach contract as the crop moved closer to my center. I wanted to feel it, I needed the contact. I was growing frustrated and incredibly aroused. I almost considered begging him to whip me just to get more contact than this achingly light touch.

Finally he moved the crop to my pussy, dragging it lightly along my lips and over my clit. I jerked and my hips tried to move closer to the crop.

He chuckled and moved in closer to me, lowering the crop, causing me to cry out at the loss. He dragged one long finger along my pussy and I watched the smug smile on his lips.

"A little excited, are we?" he asked teasingly, showing me a glistening finger.

I watched his tight pants where his cock was doing everything in its power to break loose. "It would seem so." I smiled, sending his tight pants a knowing look.

Laughing, he moved in behind me. He leaned in and pressed himself up against me.

"Touché." he whispered in my ear, his lips grazing my earlobe. I felt his hands over my head and suddenly my world turned dark, as he slid the blindfold over my head.

I drew a sharp breath as my world plummeted into darkness. I tried to hear what Ranger was doing but the sharp hit of the riding crop to my ass came as a shock. I cried out and jumped, straining against my bonds.

It hadn't really hurt, just stung a little bit. It was nothing I couldn't handle, and to my own surprise I found myself wanting more of the kind. I yelped in surprised shock as he hit me a second time over my ass, causing a small sting. This was really not bad, I mused, wiggling a little and smiling.

"That's all you got, big boy?" I smiled, taunting him.

I felt the crop come down hard on my ass again, this time causing real pain, which quickly faded to a light burning sensation. I was breathing raggedly, the whipping turning me on more than I was ready to admit.

"Not nearly." I heard him whisper in my ear. "There's plenty more where that came from."

As if to prove it, he brought the crop down on my ass three times fast, leaving it burning and stinging. I drew a sharp breath, the pain causing arousal to curl in my belly. Not knowing where Ranger was, when he was going to hit, created a wonderful sense of helplessness, only accentuated by my vulnerable position. I was at his mercy, to do what he pleased with. And right now I just really wished he wanted to fuck my brains out.

I felt him move in front of me, and before I knew what had happened, I felt the sting of the crop in fast succession on my nipples. I cried out, more out of surprise than anything else. My nipples where left stinging and painfully hard. I desperately needed to reduce the ache in them, and tried to thrust them forward into Ranger's hands. But instead of warm hands, they were met with more strikes of the crop. The feeling was incredible. I wasn't sure what hurt more – the need building in them, or the sharp pain of the crop. All I knew was that I wanted more.

"Do you like this?" he asked, a taunting tone in his voice, letting the crop hit me hard over my ass.

I jerked from the change in target and ignored the question.

"Do you like this!?" he asked again, raising his voice.

The crop came down hard again, sending something that could have been a mini orgasm rushing through my body.

"Yes!" I cried, jerking in my bonds.

I felt Ranger close and jerked as he roughly grabbed both my nipples, ruthlessly pinching them. I moaned as he let go and leaned down to suck one raw nipple into his warm, soft mouth. He swirled his tongue around the hard bud, soothing the ache. He sucked it gently, making me moan in delight.

He moved away and I whimpered at the loss.

Slowly I felt him drag the crop down my body again. This time he didn't stop but continued, and dragged the crop down to my pussy. He dragged what I assumed was the handle of the crop through my lips, separating them, exposing me to the cool air in the bedroom.

I gasped and moaned as I felt him penetrate me with the handle. I needed this so badly, I didn't care if it was a freaking riding crop, I was going to come, and I was doing it now. I was shamelessly fucking the handle of the crop, moving my hips as much as I could, and Ranger was holding the crop there for me to use.

I was right on the edge, about to have the mother of all orgasms, when he snatched the crop away, leaving me desperate.

"Oh God, Ranger, you can't stop there!" I pleaded.

I heard him chuckle silently - the bastard was enjoying torturing me like this. I tried tugging on the silk ties, but they were too strong. I was just about to start cursing him when I felt him roughly shove two long fingers inside of me.

I felt a rush just short of an orgasm and let my head fall forward. I felt sweat coat my body, my muscles tense, begging for release. His fingers were working my G-spot roughly, bringing me closer to the edge again. His thumb stroked my clit and I knew it wouldn't take long before I came.

He suddenly fisted his hand in my hair, dragging my head back. I strained against my bonds, my back arched almost painfully, my pussy dripping from his rough treatment of me.

I drew a sharp breath as hiss mouth came crashing down on mine, kissing me deeply. His tongue almost fucking my mouth as I tried to suck it and taste it.

He continued his wonderful assault of my body, one hand coming up to roughly knead my breasts, the other busy manipulating my G-spot and clit at the same time. I felt my body tense even further as welcome heat started to spread from my feet to my head and back down again.

Seconds before I was about to come, he released me, leaving me hanging on the edge again. I swore out loud, cursing the bastard and didn't hear the crack of the crop before it was too late.

The crop hit my clit hard and I screamed as intense pain mixed with incredible pleasure. The hit sent my flying over the edge, the orgasm wracking my body with violent convulsions. My back arched and I cried out over and over again as waves of pleasure hit my sensitive body. The release was as violent and thrilling as the crop hitting me had been, and when I finally came down again, I was exhausted and sore and happy.

Ranger gently released me from the hook and lay down on the bed with me. He freed me from the silk ties and held me close while he gently played with my hair.

"Did I hurt you Babe?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I don't think so." I really didn't know. I was a bit sore, but it wasn't a bad kind of hurt. It was more of a dull throbbing, almost erotic in nature.

I made to remove the blindfold, but he stopped me with a hand on mine.

"Not yet, Babe. I'm not done yet."

He ran his fingers gently down the swell of my breast, circling the nipple lightly, causing it to peak once again. I groaned and arched into his touch. I had just had an amazing orgasm but I was already hungry for more.

He moved to lie over me, kissing his way down my body. He showered my breasts and nipples with soft kisses, occasionally pausing to suck a bit of skin into his mouth. His hands caressed me, and the feeling of not knowing where he was going to touch me next was strong and arousing.

I gasped as I felt him at my entrance, probing me. I brought my arms up to embrace him, fisting my hands in his hair. I pulled his mouth down on mine, kissing him passionately as I felt him enter me, long and hard, stretching me deliciously.

He grabbed the blindfold and tugged it off of my eyes, the dim light temporarily blinding me. I looked up into Ranger's eyes and the passion I saw there had me instantly on the edge.

I clung onto him as he pounded me with hard thrusts. He gound his hips against mine, causing him to reach impossibly deep inside me, hitting my womb. I cried out as he fucked me, pressing me into the bed with every hard stroke. He moved his hand in between our bodies, and rubbed my clit furiously, making me scream in intense pleasure. I bit down on his shoulder as my climax hit me hard and fast, leaving me breathless and gasping. Waves of pleasure rocked my body, intense sensations crashing over me.

I felt him join me within a few seconds, his cock pulsating inside of me. We came together for an eternity, holding on to each other. Afterwards we lay together, completely spent.

"Wow." I said after a few minutes, a small aftershock making me shiver. "That was some revenge."

Ranger chuckled and snuggled in closer to me. "Someone once told me revenge is best served naked, on a bed. And I happen to think it was a very good suggestion."

"Me too." I smiled, trying to figure out what I would have to do in order to earn me another round of sweet revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Revenge**

**Part 2**

I watched myself in the mirror. I was wearing a little black dress and black fuck-me-pumps, heavy on the fuck. My eyes were painted smoky gray, making the blue of my eyes almost electric. The dress was short, almost too short, and showed off my legs. It clung to my curves and had long sleeves, making my bare legs even more noticeable.

I looked great. And I felt nauseous. Ranger and I had a date. A very real date at a very fancy restaurant. After last night I didn't know what to think. Ranger had literally cropped me. He had tied me up and whipped me with a riding crop, and I had liked it. Oh who was I kidding, I had _loved_ it. Every last second of it. My ass was still a little sore, and the soft material of my dress felt wonderful against my slightly heated skin. The things I felt last night scared the crap out of me, but a small part of me was hoping ranger would do it again. Soon.

He had been so utterly in control over everything, and I felt a flash of jealousy as I thought about other women that might have gotten the same wonderful treatment.

The lock tumbled on my door and my heart rate skyrocketed. He was here.

I was still in my bedroom, my back to the door when he appeared. Our eyes met in the mirror in front of me, and I felt almost hypnotized. He slowly walked up to me, close enough that I could feel the heat from his body against my back. He flashed me a dangerous smile, his eyes gleaming black in the dim light. He reached around me and placed a big, blood red rose on the dresser, before focusing back on me.

I watched in fascination as he slowly ran his fingers over my shoulder, brushing away the hair, exposing my neck to him. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to my neck, his eyes never leaving mine in the mirror.

His lips were like fire on my neck, and I felt my knees become weak. He flashed me a dangerous smile, showing me his teeth, and I had a mental flash of beautiful, lethal vampire - dangerous and captivating. Ranger's smile grew predatory and just as the vampire from my thoughts; he sank his teeth into my neck, causing me to gasp in pain, a fierce flash of arousal curling low in my belly. I craned my neck back, resting it on his shoulder, finally breaking eye contact. My hands hung limp by my sides, my eyes closed, his sharp teeth digging into my neck. As fast as he had bit me, he let go, running his tongue over the sore skin.

My breathing was ragged, my lace panties were soaked, and I felt like I was on fire. I slowly lifted my eyes to the mirror and drew a breath at the sight we made. Both dressed in black, Ranger's suit tailor made for him. He was dark and handsome, his eyes black as the night. He oozed danger and mystery and something just a bit otherworldly. Me in my black dress, my skin unusually pale, my eyes electric blue. On my neck, standing out against my smooth skin was a dark red, perfectly shaped bite mark. My hair was tousled and my eyes were wide. Ranger took my hand, the color of our skin contrasting drastically. We looked absolutely magical together. We looked like creatures from some fantasy novel. Otherworldly and deceptively sexual.

I could have stared at us in the mirror all night, until Ranger broke the spell.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

I swallowed once and tried to pull myself together. "Yes." I answered with a smile, my voice too low and husky.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Ranger was in his driving zone and I was busy thinking. Ranger seemed different somehow. He was still dark and mysterious and the ultimate bad boy, but in a weird way it seemed like everything about him was more intense tonight. His eyes were just a little bit darker, his gaze just a little bit more intense, and his bite just a little bit sharper. I absentmindedly traced my fingers over the red mark on my neck, then covered it with my hair.

I was a little scared of this new Ranger, but at the same time, I was drawn to him, like a moth to the flame. I was going to get burnt, but I wanted it. I looked over at him and felt the lust build in me again. I wanted it badly.

We arrived at the restaurant and were showed to a secluded table at the far end of the dining hall. Ranger pulled out my chair for me and we sat down across from each other.

We ordered and Ranger chose a wonderful red wine that tasted fantastic. We sat, slowly sipping our win, waiting for our food to arrive, when he put down his glass and leaned forward.

"Did you like what happened yesterday?" he asked, a challenging smile on his lips.

I had a vivid flashback of the crop hitting my skin and felt my face, and other parts of my body, grow warm. I squirmed a bit in my chair, and he gave a low chuckle. He shouldn't be allowed to talk about that in a public place, I though. I was feeling very self-conscious and disturbingly turned on. In fact I had been disturbingly turned on ever since I laid eyes on him in the mirror.

"I looked around the room, and once satisfied that no-one was listening to our conversation, I answered him. "Yes, I liked it." I said, feeling somewhat shy. "And you know I did." I added accusingly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it again."

I have him my best pissy look, and concentrated on the food that was arriving.

We chatted mindlessly about small things as we ate. I had a great time, and the food was absolutely delicious. By dessert I had finally gathered enough courage to ask him what had been bugging me since last night.

"Where did you learn to do stuff like that?" I asked in a conversational tone, turning my gaze back to the heavenly tiramisu on my plate. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him pause for a second, coffee cup in his hand, before taking a drink. He knew what I was talking about, but it didn't seem to bother him to talk about it in the middle of a restaurant.

"I know how to do a lot of stuff, Babe."

Not exactly the answer I was looking for.

"Tell me." I tried.

He watched me, a thoughtful look o his face. "One day I will." he said.

"Give me your panties." he added in a perfectly normal tone of voice, like it was something he asked me every day.

My eyes grew wide and I drew a sharp breath.

"What?"

"I'm asking you to reach down and take off your panties. Give them to me."

My mouth dropped open and I could feel my heart beat furiously in my chest. People were going to notice if I just suddenly took of my underwear.

"Here?" I asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes. Now."

I heard my pulse rushing in my ears and couldn't quite believe that I was actually going to do this. Just because he told me to. This was crazy, but somehow it fitted the evening perfectly. Ranger being more mysterious and dark than usual, our weird conversations, the surreal image of us in the mirror, taking off my panties on the middle of a restaurant – at that moment everything made perfect sense.

I slowly reached beneath the hem of my dress, running my hands up my thighs. My eyes were locked with Ranger's the whole time, and I slowly grabbed my panties and shimmied out of them. I dragged them down my legs, stepped out of them and balled them up into a small ball in my fist. I reached my hand over to Ranger and dropped the ball into his hand. He calmly put my panties on the table beside his coffee cup, and I had a small panic attack when he didn't put them away immediately.

"Thank you." he smiled.

We sat drinking our coffee, eyeing each other. Ranger seemed perfectly calm, always in control. I, on the other hand, was painfully aware of the cool air on my most private parts and the tiny piece of black lace lying just inches from his coffee cup.

I grabbed my wine glass and chugged what was left of the exquisite wine.

After what seemed like hours, we had finally finished the food and coffee and Ranger had paid for dinner.

As we got up to leave, Ranger finally grabbed the lace panties and shoved them into his pocket. I breathed a sigh of relief. Our young waiter had eyed them rather curiously a couple times, and I was probably blue from holding my breath.

Ranger's car was parked a block down the road, and we walked towards it. The fall night was warm dark. The slight breeze played with the hem of my dress, where it ended just short of showing everyone my very naked ass.

We were about a hundred feet from the car when he suddenly showed me into a dark alley that I hadn't even realized was there. I yelped in surprised alarm, as I suddenly found myself pressed up against a cold hard wall.

His hands kneaded my breasts through the thin material of my dress, and I felt my surprise melt away as my body was consumed with an incredibly strong need for him. I arched into him, pressing my breasts harder into his hands, and I heard him growl low in his throat.

His mouth came crashing down on mine in a hungry kiss, his tongue seeking entrance, and finding it immediately. At the first touch of his tongue to mine, I felt light-headed with need, and I clung to him like I was drowning in the kiss.

I suddenly felt his hand at my entrance, and I was reminded of the fact that I wasn't wearing any panties, my short dress riding up to expose me to anyone stopping to take a closer look into the alley.

Arousal flared through my body at the thought of someone seeing us now, and I felt Ranger draw a sharp breath as his fingers entered me. His fingers were long and thick inside of me, fucking me ruthlessly. His mouth moved down to my neck and he sucked hard on the mark he'd left there earlier, making me cry out in pain, my arousal growing to new heights.

His other hand immediately came up to cover my mouth as he continued his assault on my pussy, rubbing my G-spot furiously.

"Shh, Babe. Someone will hear you." he whispered into my ear, his teeth grazing my earlobe.

I moaned into his hand, my own hands coming up to try to move his hand away, having no such luck.

I trashed on Ranger's fingers as I felt myself grow closer to release, and I nearly screamed as he touched his thumb to my clit. Setting a furious pace, he moved his hand away from my mouth and kissed me hard, sucking my tongue into his mouth, drowning my cries of pleasure. He roughly tweaked my nipple with his free hand, and I felt my body explode in white hot heat. All my muscles contracted forcefully before relaxing again in an incredible display of fireworks.

I slowly came down from my climax, as Ranger held me up, his thigh between my legs, my naked center resting on it. I leaned my head back against the cool wall and felt his excitement through his pants.

I looked up at him through lowered lashes and smiled what I hope was a sexy smile, From the increase in hardness between his legs, I'm pretty sure I nailed the smile.

"Hey man!" I suddenly heard from the opening into the alley. "That's some lady you have there."

I spun around, pulling the dress down to cover as much as possible, and saw two very big guys standing in the alley, not six feet from us.

Ranger very deliberately pulled me to him, cradling me to his side. "Yes she is." he answered in a low, menacing voice.

"Wanna share her?" one of the guys asked, a crooked smile on his lips. "I would even let you play along."

Ranger pulled me closer, silently assuring me everything would be alright.

"I don't think so." was his terse answer.

"That's okay man, had to ask, didn't I?" the guy shrugged and they turned and walked away.

I let out a bubble of laughter at the absurd situation, and Ranger gave a chuckle. He pulled me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head. "You wouldn't have wanted me to share, would you?" Ranger asked teasingly.

"Let me see... Two big, good looking guys giving me all the attention I can take? Nah, never." I said, teasing him back.

"Babe?" Ranger asked.

I laughed a little. "Well I'm not saying I necessarily want to experience it, I'm just saying that the fantasy is nice..." I smiled.

Ranger got a dark sexy look in his eyes, and leaned down to brush a kiss across my lips. He moved his mouth to my ear and his lips grazed my earlobe as he whispered.

"_Be careful what you wish for."_


	3. Chapter 3

_For Jenn (jinnu357), my gorgeous smut muse. Happy birthday babe! If you haven't read her stuff yet, you have to do it!_

* * *

**Sweet Revenge**

**Part 3**

Ranger and I were sitting in his SUV, five long hours into the stakeout. The house we were monitoring was dead quiet and dark. Nothing was happening and I was getting seriously bored. And being bored was a dangerous thing, because that's when I got to thinking. And thinking was definitely bad.

If I started thinking, my thoughts would inevitably go to my lace panties next to Ranger's coffee cup in a fancy restaurant. If I started thinking I would think about being tied up and whipped by him. I would think about that half promise, half threat he made in the alley. A memory of the look in Ranger's eyes when he asked me to take my panties off in the restaurant flashed behind my eyes and I shivered.

Ranger glanced at me from the driver's seat. "You cold, Babe?"

"Nope." In fact I was very warm. Warm in places that had no business being warm in the first place.

The things Ranger had done to me in the past week had been insanely hot. More so than I could have ever imagined. And a little part of me kept wondering about what he had said in the alley.

"_Be careful what you wish for."_

Well I had wished for a threesome. Ranger, me and another guy. If it would have been anyone else, I wouldn't have given that whisper a second thought. But with Ranger, I just never knew.

I squirmed again in the seat, trying to rub my thighs together to relieve the ache that was building up between my legs. I needed this stake out to end so I could go home and take a shower. And spend some quality time with my shower massager.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ranger asked again, looking me over, making my nipples tighten under his gaze.

"Uh huh." I swallowed. "Fine."

Ranger turned in his seat, facing me, looking worried. He leaned closer and felt my forehead, placing his other hand high up on my thigh. I gasped and unwittingly moved against him, trying to brush up against his fingers which were lying precariously close to my center.

Ranger froze at my gasp. His eyes met mine and in an instant he knew what I was thinking. His eyes turned a dangerous black and a slow smile spread across his lips. Slowly and deliberately, he moved his hand in between my legs and rubbed me through my jeans. The rush I felt was just short of an orgasm and I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips.

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

I was concentrating on the wonderful feelings his hand was creating and it took a few seconds before the questions registered in my brain.

"Huh?"

Ranger smiled and kept rubbing me through my jeans.

"I'm taking you out tonight. It's drinks and a show. Wear a skirt."

I nodded and let my head fall back against the head rest, enjoying the sensations he was creating. And then he stopped.

"Hey!" I cried out in protest. "You can't start something like that and not finish." I said, desperately needing release.

Ranger grinned. "Watch me."

He started the car and pulled out.

"Besides, I have to get you home so you can get ready for our date."

Three hours later, I was in my apartment, dressed in a short black skirt, blouse, and the sexiest underwear I owned – just in case he was going to make me take it off. I shivered at the thought and then mentally told myself to get a grip. We were just going for a drink.

The locks tumbled on my door and it slid open, revealing a very yummy Ranger. He was dressed in all black, the top button of his dress shirt unbuttoned. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and it was all I could do not to jump him right there. I hadn't had time for any quality time with the shower massager, and I could still feel the effects of his little stunt in the car.

He stepped up to me and pulled me in for a hungry kiss.

"You look amazing Babe. Shall we go?"

We made mindless small talk during the car ride and 30 minutes later I found myself at a club I had never seen before. It looked innocent and low key on the outside, but as soon as we stepped inside, I knew this wasn't an ordinary club. The décor was all black, and at the far wall there was a big stage. On the stage was some sort of big frame, lit by a spotlight. There were several tables in front of the stage and a dance floor to the side.

The bar was at the other wall and that's where Ranger took me. Everywhere people dressed in black were dancing or making out. There was a certain excitement in the air, decidedly sexual in nature. People were glancing to the stage as if waiting for the show to start and I felt a flutter of excitement in my stomach.

Ranger got me a drink and a beer for himself and then led me to a table to the side of the stage. I took a sip from my drink while eyeing the piece of equipment that looked like a medieval torture instrument.

"It's tonight's entertainment." Ranger said, smiling.

"What are they going to do?" I asked, my voice too low.

"You'll see." he smiled.

He leaned forward and brushed a kiss across my lips. "I'll be back soon." he said and got up. He was gone in the crowd before I could ask him where he was going.

I sat alone at the table, sipping my drink, waiting for Ranger to come back when the lights suddenly went out and the frame on the stage was lit up.

The large frame was made of sturdy wood, painted black. Heavy chains hung in the corners, gleaming silver under the spotlight. My eyes grew wide and the jolt of arousal that flared through my body took me by surprise. Someone was going to be chained to the frame tonight; that much I knew. This was drinks and a show. And I couldn't wait to see the show. Ranger had awakened something in me that I didn't know I had. It was a curiosity about the things he'd shown me, done to me. Just thinking about it caused arousal to stir low in my belly.

A dark figure stepped out on the stage, staying in the shadows. It was a man. He was wearing nothing but black pants, his chest bare. He circled the frame outside the light beam, his dark hair tied back in a low pony tail. I knew that man anywhere.

It was Ranger.

The crowd grew crazy, cheering, clapping and whistling before Ranger finally lifted his hand, asking for silence. The crowd fell immediately quiet; sexual tension and expectation heavy in the air.

Ranger turned to look at me, lowered his head and looked me straight in the eyes. My breath caught and I had a horrible feeling that I knew what was going to happen next. He extended one hand towards me and made the come hither motion.

"I choose you." he said, his voice low and sexy, yet I knew everyone in the place had heard him.

I shook my head, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. This was not happening. I was terrified and nervous and under it all, frighteningly excited.

"Come to me." Ranger's tone demanded I do as he said.

I slowly stood up and heard a murmur from the crowd. On shaky feet I made my way to the stage. He met me at the edge and helped me up on it. Slowly, he led me to the middle of the stage, leaving me to stand 6 feet in front of the frame that looked even more menacing up close. He turned me to face the crowd and I swallowed hard, wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into.

Ranger circled me on the stage, a light beam following him, leaving the audience in darkness. My heart was beating fast and hard and I was sure the people at the tables closest to us could hear it. The club was eerily quiet, Ranger's soft steps the only thing I could heard. It was as if everyone was holding their breath, eagerly waiting for the real show to start.

I jumped when I felt Ranger's hand on my shoulder, brushing my hair to the side. His lips were cool and soft on my neck, and I let my eyes flutter shut, trying to ignore the people watching us intently. His lips moved up to my ear, brushing the shell, before sucking at the earlobe.

"Trust me." The whisper sent shivers down my spine and I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

I nodded slowly and he grabbed my hand, leading me to the frame. When the second heavy cuff clicked shut around my wrist, my pelvic muscles clenched – hard. Arousal, hot and heady rushed through my body and Ranger chained my ankles far apart, making my skirt ride up high on my thighs, giving everyone a glimpse of the garters I was wearing underneath it.

My breathing was labored when he stepped back, admiring his handy work. I was chained to the frame facing he crowd. Anonymous faces watching me tug at the chains, checking to see if I was truly caught.

The chains held fast and Ranger started circling me again. But this time it was different. He ran his hand over my body as kept circling me, caressing my belly, hips, ass, breasts. A quick pinch to one nipple through the bra, a squeeze of my ass as he walked by. He even ran his hands over my thighs, making sure to lift my skirt further, exposing my garters and thighs to the crowd and making me ache to have him touch me just a few inches higher up. I was getting hot and wet, desire and need growing deep inside of me.

His hand came up from my thigh, over my side, brushing my breast. Running his hand in under my hair, he threaded his fingers into my curls and suddenly grabbed a handful, forcing my head back roughly, making me arch my back, thrusting my breasts out towards the crowd. I let out a surprised gasp and heard several people draw a sharp breath.

Keeping his grip on my hair, Ranger grabbed my breast with his other hand, kneading it through my shirt, pinching the nipple. I was breathing hard, desperately trying to close my legs and rub my thighs together to relieve some of the need. I couldn't care less about the crowd, Ranger was turning me on more than I could ever have imagined and all I wanted was for him to fuck me.

I whimpered, the small sound carrying across the club, as he let go of my hair and stepped back. He moved away and to the back of me, making it impossible for me to see what he was doing. Another soft murmur went through the crowd and I knew he was coming back.

He walked around to the front of me, and I heard myself gasp. He was holding in his hand something that I assumed was some sort of whip. The handle was leather and from it hung several thin soft strands.

He lifted his arm and I closed my eyes in anticipation of the blow. But instead of the pain I was expecting, I felt him grab my shirt, ripping it open, buttons flying everywhere. I cried out in surprise, suddenly very aware of the fact that the audience now had a clear view of my bra and bare stomach.

Ranger moved to the side and before I could brace for it started using the whip-like thing on me, hitting me softly. The blows came in a fast, steady rhythm, the sound loud in the quiet club. I could feel the crowd's excitement in the air, they were shifting in their seats, and their eyes fixed on me.

The blows didn't hurt at first. It was more of a soft erotic caress as the strands hit my stomach, thighs and breasts. Slowly but surely he increased the pace and the strength, the blows turning from a soft caress to something more vicious and sexy. The strands turned form soft and friendly to stinging reminders of Ranger's strength. I was growing more excited by the second, the sting from the strands only egging me on. My head fell back, offering my breasts and body him. He increased the strength of the blows until my skin was hot and red, every hit of the strands making me feel on fire with need.

He suddenly stopped and all I could hear was my own labored breathing and the blood rushing in my ears. My entire body was aching with desire as he stepped in for a searing kiss, fucking my mouth with his tongue, taking what he wanted.

I let my head fall to the side as he kissed and sucked and nibbled his way across my jaw line, down my neck and shoulder. His hands were on my body, touching, driving me crazy. And suddenly I felt his hand move lower, brushing the damp fabric of my panties.

He pushed the fabric to the side and before I could realize what he was doing, he shoved two fingers inside of me, making me cry out. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed the crowd drew a collective breath when they realized what Ranger was doing, but I was too far gone to care. His fingers inside of me felt like heaven – long and thick and so incredibly talented. He hit my g-spot hard, over and over again.

I was pulling on the chains, writhing in my bonds while Ranger fucked me senseless with his fingers. The orgasm was approaching fast, overwhelming my senses with the raw pleasure. I went over the edge, screaming, my hoarse cries echoing in the club. My body was on fire, white hot pleasure shooting through me straight to my center. But Ranger didn't stop. He kept going through my orgasm, drawing out the climax until I couldn't tell where I ended and the pleasure began. I surrendered to him completely, riding out the orgasm as he ripped it from my body. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he stopped and I slumped in my bonds, my body still shaking with the intense experience.

Ranger hugged me to him as the crowd started to cheer and clap, showing their appreciation. I clung to him as he released me from the frame. I felt my face grew red with embarrassment as I looked out at the crowd. There were couples kissing and groping each other everywhere, having clearly enjoyed the show.

Ranger drew me in for another kiss, his tongue playing with mine, tasting me and making me forget all about being embarrassed. He drew back and gazed down at me, black eyes filled with need.

"Thanks for playing along, Babe." he said, smiling. "Now let's get home. I have another surprise waiting for you."

I wasn't sure if I could take any more surprises, but the grin on his face let me know this was a surprise I was going to thoroughly enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know, it's been forever since I updated this, but a couple days ago I finally sat down and wrote. I hope you like it and I am very sorry it took me so long!_

_-Lintu_

* * *

_Ranger hugged me to him as the crowd started to cheer and clap, showing their appreciation. I clung to him as he released me from the frame. I felt my face grew red with embarrassment as I looked out at the crowd. There were couples kissing and groping each other everywhere, having clearly enjoyed the show._

_Ranger drew me in for another kiss, his tongue playing with mine, tasting me and making me forget all about being embarrassed. He drew back and gazed down at me, black eyes filled with need._

"_Thanks for playing along, Babe." he said, smiling. "Now let's get home. I have another surprise waiting for you."_

_I wasn't sure if I could take any more surprises, but the grin on his face let me know this was a surprise I was going to thoroughly enjoy._

**Sweet Revenge**

**Part 4**

My body was still humming from the orgasm when I got in the car with Ranger and we started the drive back to his apartment. A million questions were running through my head and I didn't know where to start. Being up on the stage with Ranger had been the hottest experience of my entire life. I was shaking from the adrenaline rush and I could still feel his hands on my body, the whip hitting my skin.

I shivered and rubbed my thighs together, squirming a little in my seat.

"So… Do you do that a lot?"

Ranger shot me a look and raised one eyebrow.

"Do what exactly?"

"You know… that thing up on the stage."

Ranger's lips turned up in a sexy smile.

"No."

I waited a few moments for the explanation, but it ever came.

"What do you mean no?"

"No, I don't do that a lot."

I had a million questions for him, and I couldn't decide where to start.

"Well…. Ummmm was that the first time? And how come they let you up on stage like that? Did you plan this? Are you like a regular there?"

"Babe."

"Of course, you planned it. You're the king of planning."

"I own the club."

I was stunned into silence and just sat staring at him for a few moments.

"You own that club?"

"Yeah. That's why I could set that scene up. They usually have performances like that every weekend. The regular guy picks someone from the audience and does the routine."

"Of course, he usually doesn't make them come on his fingers." He added with a mischievous grin and I felt my face flush red.

"So… What's this surprise you have for me?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"But…Ranger… Pretty please?"

"I love it when you beg. I plan on having you do a lot more begging tonight."

Desire curled in my belly and I remained silent the rest of the ride, imagining just how he'd make me beg. His hot mouth on my nipples, his fingers deep inside of me, only to be replaced by his cock… Holy hell, I needed to stop thinking about stuff like that. I was having a hard time sitting still and Ranger's hand on the top of my thigh wasn't helping. Maybe if I moved just a little bit lower. I definitely needed to get a grip before we made it back to the apartment. Sex in the car would not only be uncomfortable, but someone could see us and I had embraced my inner exhibitionist enough for one night.

We just barely arrived at the door of the apartment without me throwing myself on Ranger. Even though it was a very close call in the elevator; he looked completely edible leaning against the wall, looking at me with dark eyes.

We entered the apartment in silence, me first. I heard the door close behind me and lock with a soft click. I took another step towards the bedroom but behind me Ranger reached up and buried his hand in my hair. He pulled me back against him roughly and I gasped as I felt his hand under my skirt. He buried two thick fingers inside of me and the sound I made was something between a gasp and a scream.

He stopped and before I could protest the loss he grabbed my top and pulled it over my head. He turned me around and together we undressed each other viciously, sending buttons flying. We couldn't get the other undressed quickly enough. Anticipation mixed with fear rolled through my body. Ranger captured my lips, kissing me and exploring my newly exposed skin as he pulled me down into a chair in the living room.

With a mischievous grin, he sat in the chair and then pulled me down onto his lap with my back to his front. He grabbed my legs and spread my legs wide trapping them on the outside of his legs, making it impossible for me to close them. I felt him, huge and hard, pressing against my exposed center. I could barely contain the moan that escaped my lips when he brushed against me.

In one slow motion, Ranger buried himself inside of me, stretching me around him. I gasped at the sensation of him filling me completely and squirmed on his lap. He was huge and hard. I couldn't get enough of the feeling of him deep inside of me. I arched my back, forced him deeper, and his moan sent shivers through my body.

His hands moved up from my hips, brushing the sides of my breasts. He grabbed my arms catching my wrists behind my back with one strong hand. My legs were spread wide, my arms pinned behind my back, Ranger's cock deep inside of me and his hand was resting on my throat in a dominant gesture. I struggled against him, wanting him, no, needing him to start moving inside of me. But he just forced me to sit still.

And that's when I saw him.

Lester.

He was standing in the doorway, wearing only low slung jeans and a smile. He was watching me with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, and for a second I felt completely paralyzed.

I snapped out of it and started to struggle, but Ranger moved his hand from my chest and clamped it down on my mouth in an instant, blocking my outraged cries.

"Shhh, Babe." he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of my ear. "This is what you wanted, remember?"

My eyes were huge, locked on Lester. He slowly stood up straight, the muscles on his chest rippling. I felt a shiver run through my body as he walked closer.

Lester slowly came to stand before me, his washboard abs at eye level. I drew a shaky breath through my nose. Ranger's lips were on my neck, sucking lightly, his teeth occasionally nipping me. His hand kept my wrists captive and his cock was thick and hard inside me. Arousal flared through my body, leaving a trail of fire in my limbs. My nipples hardened into tight peaks as I slowly let my eyes focus on the bulge in Lester's pants.

"If you don't want to do this, now is the time to say no." Ranger whispered against my ear. He removed the hand from over my mouth and moved his hand down to my breast to roll my nipple between his fingers, making me whimper.

Slowly, I raised my eyes, lingering on the smooth skin on Lester's chest. His nipples were hard and brown and I ached to taste them. I wanted to pull them into my mouth, suck at the hard points, scrape my teeth against them and hear his gasp. I slowly tore my eyes from his chest and met a pair of deep velvet green eyes staring back into my own. Long dark lashes framed them, giving him an almost feminine beauty. However, the sharp cheekbones and strong jaw line made up for his almost too beautiful eyes, leaving him looking utterly male and impossibly desirable. A small smile played on his full lips and I felt a flutter of excitement in my belly.

He sank down on his knees before me and raised his hand to gently brush away a curl from my forehead. I felt Ranger move inside of me and I gasped. My body was consumed with need and I couldn't quite believe this was happening. Ranger was right; I wanted Lester to join us. I was terrified at the prospect of him sharing a bed with Ranger and I, but at the same time, my mind was filled with the possibilities, turning me on beyond belief.

As if reading my mind, Lester leaned closer, his lips deceptively soft against my own, and yet the kiss sent an electric jolt straight to my core. I felt him smile against my lips.

"What do you say, beautiful? Want me to fuck you?"

I gasped at the chill his words sent down my spine. He leaned back a little and looked me straight in the eyes.

I couldn't help but wonder what I was getting myself into. This was what I had said I wanted, but I was pretty sure I might die from the pleasure if I let them both touch me at the same time. Shaking my head, I quickly shoved that thought aside. At least I'd die a happy woman.

"Yes." My voice was rough with lust but even as I spoke the word, doubt flooded my mind. What had I gotten myself into? Fear and anticipation mixed low in my belly, making my inner muscles clench with arousal.

Before I could take it back, Lester's lips came crashing down on mine. The softness was gone, and I was left with brutal strength and passion. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, penetrating my mouth like Ranger's cock was penetrating my body, making me whimper into his mouth as pleasure filled my body.

Lester grabbed my hair and pulled, forcing me to arch my back, and pressed me down harder on Ranger's cock. He kissed me roughly, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. He sucked my tongue, exploring my mouth with a skill that left me breathless and panting.

Ranger's hand was iron around my wrists and his free hand cupped my breast. His fingers closed around my nipple, rolling the painfully hard peak, making me writhe and moan against Lester's lips. Ranger released my wrists as Lester pulled away and took my hand. He pulled me off of Ranger's lap. I felt a sting of regret at the loss, but when the two men led me towards the bedroom, anticipation took its place.

When we reached the bed, Ranger pushed me down onto my back and crawled up my body. He lapped at my core, licking, sucking and tasting me while Lester used his skilled hands and mouth to drive me crazy. He kissed me deeply, sucked my tongue into his mouth while his hands were busy kneading my breasts, pinching my nipples and teasing them into hard points. I ached with the need for release and Lester's hands and mouth on my body did nothing to soothe the fire.

I gasped and squirmed as Ranger brought me closer to the edge with each stroke of his tongue. He slid one long finger inside of me and made the come-hither motion, finding my g-spot immediately. The sensations that racked my body were out of this world. My muscles took on a life of their own, making me arch my back and cry out as pure pleasure raced through my body. Lester leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth. He bit down and I came fast and hard. The orgasm left me gasping for air, the small aftershocks making my body shiver.

I was still catching my breath when Ranger sat upright in the bed and pulled me into his lap. We were face to face, my legs around his waist. I felt Lester move in behind me as I lowered myself onto Ranger's cock. Lester pressed himself against my back, kissing and nipping at my neck, sending small electric shocks tingling across my skin. I felt like I was being consumed by the desire that rolled through my body. The two men expertly manipulated my body, bringing me to the brink of sensory overload. Their hands were everywhere, their lips hot against my skin.

They took turns kissing me, their hands caressing and touching me all over, kneading my breasts, pinching my nipples and rubbing my clit while Ranger was fucking me with sure strokes. Egged on by their hands, I started meeting Ranger, stroke for stroke.

The second orgasm hit me hard and completely unexpected. The force of it tore a hoarse scream from my throat as my body convulsed in their arms. I felt Ranger's fingers dig into the flesh on my hips as his own climax hit but I was too far gone to feel any pain. When I finally came down to earth again, my muscles were liquid and I felt utterly satisfied.

Lester was on his back on the bed, watching me with eyes the color of emeralds. His erection lay thick and heavy against his washboard abs and I realized he hadn't had his own pleasure yet. Licking my lips, I moved off of Ranger's lap.

Keeping my eyes locked on his, I crawled over to him and put my hand on him. His breath came in short gasps as I slowly leaned down.

"Fuck!" Lester moaned as I closed my lips around him, licking little circles around the head. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his elbows, a look of concentrated bliss on his face as I continued to lick and suck his cock. I felt Ranger's hands on me, caressing me as I brought Lester closer to the edge.

I could tell he was close by his ragged breathing and how he frantically fisted his hands in the sheets. I grabbed the base of his cock with my hand and squeezed while I sucked hard. He let his head fall back and let out a growl as he spilled himself into my mouth.

Afterwards all three of us lay in bed together, our breathing slowly returning to normal. My thoughts were racing now that I once again could think straight. I couldn't believe what I had done. What if Ranger wasn't okay with me kissing and oh my god – giving Lester a blow job? I felt my cheeks flush red and I curled up next to Ranger's side in an effort to hide my naked body and my embarrassment.

I heard him chuckle and felt him hug me closer.

"Whatever you're thinking, that was hot as hell."

He kissed the top of my head and I couldn't help but smile against his chest.

"Damn Steph, I never thought you had it in you." I could practically hear the satisfied smile in Lester's voice and dared a peek at him. He was lying on his side, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

He got up from the bed and pulled his jeans back on. "I think I'll leave you two alone and head back downstairs. Thanks for letting me play with you tonight, beautiful. It was truly my pleasure."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, then nodded at Ranger. They exchanged a look and with that Lester left with his satisfied grin in place.

I turned to Ranger and lifted my eyebrow.

"Not that I'm complaining, but was that something you've been planning a long time?"

"Just since that day in the alley." He grinned. "Did you like it?"

I flashed back to Lester's hands and mouth on my body while Ranger was buried deep inside of me and felt my face grow red and hot again.

"It definitely was interesting."

Now it was Ranger's turn to lift his eyebrow.

"Interesting?"

My face split in a huge grin.

"Okay, it was hot as hell. Happy now?"

He laughed and the sound warmed my heart.

"So…" I hesitated. "…are you and Lester okay with doing that?"

"Lester and I talked it through beforehand. He knows you're mine and that he is to treat you the same way he's always treated you. What we did today doesn't change anything."

"Good, that's all I wanted to know."

"Are you okay with it?"

I thought about it for a second then lifted my face to place a kiss on his beautiful lips.

"Yes, I am."

"Good, because I have plenty more surprises in store for you."


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been a very long time since I updated or posted anything, and I am very sorry about that. If there still is anyone out there who reads my stories and checks to see if I've updated - you are the ones I write for._

* * *

**Sweet Revenge  
**

**Part 5**

Once again I found myself on a stakeout with Ranger. I swear he was dragging me with him just so he could torment me with his close presence, the smell of Bulgari and the subsequent flashbacks from our recent adventures. Dreams of our night with Lester had been haunting me, leaving me hot and bothered at the most inappropriate times. Somehow Ranger had managed to turn me into a nymphomaniac. Sex was all I could think about and sitting in the car had me thinking naughty thoughts.

"Do men have a certain time of the month when they want it more than usual?"

"It?" His eyebrow rose and I squirmed in my seat.

"Yeah… It."

I thought I could see his lip twitch in a Ranger smile, but I couldn't be entirely sure.

"Yeah, actually. It's from the 1st to about the 30th of every month. Give or take a couple days."

I snorted and punched him in the arm. "Jerk."

This time he definitely smiled.

"We want sex all the time Babe. Especially when we're stuck in a car with a beautiful, sexy woman." He raked his eyes over my body, making me feel like he could see straight through my clothes and take in the lacy black underwear I was wearing. My nipples tightened into hard peaks under his gaze. His eyes sparkled as he continued. "It's all we can do not to drag her over the center console, strip her of those cute little jeans and bury ourselves deep inside of her."

My breathing had turned shallow and fast and I had to swallow hard. I could feel the slow burn of lust deep in my belly.

"Do women have that same problem?"

"When we're stuck in a car with an incredibly handsome, sexy man, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

His eyes were black and fixed on me as I answered the question. The sexual tension in the car was palpable and I had lost all interest in the stake out a long time ago. All I could think about was how to get Ranger naked and inside of me.

As if he could read my mind, Ranger reached over and gently grabbed my chin. He turned my face to his and leaned in to place a slow kiss on my lips. His lips were soft and sensual against mine and I made a pleased sound low in my throat. Ranger buried his fingers in my curls and deepened the kiss, seeking entrance with his tongue. The kiss was long and hot and when we broke apart I was breathing heavily.

"We're going to miss the skip" I managed to croak out.

"I don't care." He said, pulling me in for another breathtaking kiss, his tongue probing my mouth, tasting me, making me feel lightheaded with need.

Ranger somehow managed to lean over the center console enough to unbutton my jeans and I sucked in a ragged breath as his fingers found my clit. I was vaguely aware of the fact that we were in a car and anyone could see us. I was having a hard time forming a complete sentence, but as Ranger drove me closer to oblivion, I finally managed to gasp out. "Ranger, we can't do this, anyone could see us!"

His only answer was to pull up my sweater with his free hand, exposing my bra. He pulled the cups down and latched onto one of my aching nipples with his hot mouth. My body responded to his every touch, coming alive right there in the passenger seat, on full display for anyone to see.

Ranger reached for his phone and I heard him speak a few words into it. He hung up and threw the phone into the back seat. He shifted position slightly and suddenly buried his fingers deep inside of me, finding that perfect spot immediately. I arched my back and gasped as he brought his mouth down on my exposed breast again.

He looked up at me and smiled evilly.

"Lester will be here to take over in six minutes. You will come for me before he gets here."

Goosebumps covered my skin at his words and the rush I felt was almost enough to bring me over the edge. I gave myself over to him completely, surrendered my body and mind to him. I no longer cared that someone could see me through the window, all I cared about was the orgasm I felt building inside of me. I so desperately needed that release and Lester would be here any second.

My body hummed with the rising tension, every nerve end seemed on fire. Ranger's hands, on me, inside of me, his mouth licking and sucking, teeth scraping, everything blended together and drove me towards that massive release. I screamed as my body fell apart, the pleasure of the release filling me, making me beg for more. As I finally came back down, my body shook in the aftermath of pure pleasure.

I felt radiant as Ranger, all smiles, straightened my clothes. He leaned forward to kiss me again, soft and sweet. I smiled back, happy and utterly content.

"That was amazing." I breathed against his lips.

"I agree." He said, his smile devilish, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

He brushed a slightly damp curl away from my forehead.

"Unfortunately, you didn't make it within six minutes."

I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips. My head snapped around to look out the passenger side window, and sure enough, there was Lester, a big happy smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews I got on the last chapter. I tried to answer everyone personally, but to those who didn't leave an email address - thank you so much for reading and taking time to review! Also, I owe a huge thank you to Jinnu357 for being my muse for this chapter. You rock, babe._

* * *

**Sweet Revenge**

**Part 6**

"So this is where it happens." I ran my hand over the sturdy frame and tugged a little on the thick chains. It was Tuesday night and Ranger's club was closed. I had asked him to take me there, saying I wanted to see it.

Ranger smiled and leaned against the frame.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly you had a pretty good time hanging by these chains."

I felt my cheeks grow hot at the memory of that night. The image was still vivid in my mind. Ranger had practically undressed me in front of the audience, and then proceeded to flog me and make me come on his fingers. It had been one of the most exciting things I had ever experienced, but then lately Ranger had been showing me plenty of exciting things I had never dreamed of experiencing.

"You never told me, how come you own a club like this?"

Ranger shrugged with a hint of a smile on his lips. "This is something I know and I am good at. Plus, it brings in a decent profit."

"Where did you learn all that stuff you did to me?" My heart was beating just a little bit too fast, the memories of the activities that took place in the club fresh in my mind.

"It's just something I realized I like to do. I'm in control and can set the pace, the scene and decide when and how my partner gets her pleasure."

I felt a brief stab of jealousy at the other women who'd experienced Ranger exerting this kind of control over them.

"Do you do it a lot?"

Ranger fixed me with a hot look. "No, I don't. Not anymore at least."

"Why not?"

"A couple years ago I met this woman who makes me want to forget everyone else. I've found it hard to engage in a scene with someone else since then so I focus on her and her pleasure every chance I get."

I looked away from the intensity of his gaze and ran my hand over the massive wooden frame again.

"So how does this thing work?"

Ranger came to stand next to me and showed me the pulleys at the outer side of the frame.

"As you can see, right now the chains are hanging loose at waist level. They lock around the wrist of the willing subject and then they can be pulled tight here on the outside, locking the wrists above the head. Same thing goes for the ankle shackles."

As he spoke, Ranger came to stand behind me. He brushed my hair away and placed soft kisses on the back of my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access as he continued his tutorial of the bondage device.

"The keys are always hanging on a hook here at the back of the frame. The subject can't reach them but they're always available for the performer."

My breath hitched as Ranger kissed my neck and then blew on the wet spot he created with his lips.

"The toys he uses are kept in a chest over there at the back of the stage." I could tell Ranger was smiling. "There are a few things there that I would love to use on you."

Anticipation made my body grow hot. I found myself yearning to give up control to him and let him manipulate my body into submission, make me come for him over and over again.

Ranger kept speaking as if he had no idea of how he was affecting me.

"There are a few private rooms in the back where patrons can go and play, but mostly they come here for the show."

I turned around in Ranger's arms and pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue slipped past my lips, stroking mine with barely controlled passion. Tonight I was determined to make Ranger lose his cool. I would be the one in control and he'd be at the mercy of my every whim. I was going to get back at him for exposing me to Lester as he did. For his punishment I was going to make Ranger plead and beg, like he had done to me.

I grabbed the hem of his black t-shirt and pulled it over his head. It ended up on the floor, exposing his smooth chest to me. I kissed his chest and neck and revelled in the pleased moan that escaped his lips. Slowly, I backed him up until we were standing in the huge frame. Before he could question or stop me, I grabbed the wrist shackles and locked them onto his wrists.

The look on his face as he looked down at his shackled wrists was priceless. First, disbelief then annoyance flashed on his face before the blank mask fell over his beautiful features. Before I could chicken out, I pulled the chains like he showed me just a few minutes ago, stretching his arms out and over his head. He still hadn't said a word, or even made any attempt at resistance. Trying not to think of my impending doom, I squatted down and grabbed the ankle chains. Finally Ranger woke from the stunned disbelief and tried to step away from me, but with his arms spread out there wasn't anywhere for him to go. I shackled his ankles and pulled the chains, forcing him to stand with his legs apart.

I stepped back and took in the sight before me. The realization of what I'd just done left me slightly breathless and for an absurd moment I thought I would giggle out loud.

The heavy shackles pulled Ranger's limbs taut. He looked magnificent, spread eagled for my desire. His bare chest, all hard muscle and mocha skin, seemed to glisten in the dim lighting. The muscles in his abs rippled as he fought against the chains, testing his bonds. The worn jeans hung low on his narrow hips, showing off the chiselled muscles leading down from his waist to the Promised Land. His dark hair hung loose, framing his beautiful face. He looked divine, like sex incarnate and he was mine to do with as I pleased; tied up for my pleasure. His eyes were dark, too dark. He was angry, I could tell. Ranger hated not being in control, and he definitely wasn't in control now. He was a wild animal on a leash. The chains rattled as he pulled on them, his biceps bulging with the effort. He fixed me with those too-dark eyes, the look in them made me shiver, all thoughts of giggling forgotten.

"Babe." That one word held the threat I could see in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I think it's time for me to get _my_ revenge."

"Very funny, now release me."

"Remember what you did the other day? You know, making me come in your car while Lester was watching without my knowledge?"

Understanding dawned in his eyes and I could tell he wasn't too happy with it. I decided to ignore it and continued.

"I think it's time we turned the tables on you, don't you think?"

He gave the chains a jerk. "No."

I couldn't help but smile. He looked so out of place, chained to the frame, helpless. When he saw my smile he growled.

"Babe."

I walked up to him and ran my hands over his chest, feeling the muscles bunch under my touch. In an imitation of what he'd done to me that night when he tied me to this same frame, I started slowly walking around him, running my hand over his chest, stomach, ass. I cupped his front, feeling the hard bulge in his jeans.

"Well look at this." I said as I massaged him through the jeans. "I think you're a little turned on after all."

Ranger refused to answer, but his breath came in short gasps as I squeezed him harder.

I took a couple steps back and started to slowly undo the buttons in my shirt. Ranger followed me intently with his eyes as I took off the shirt and shimmied out of my skirt, leaving me in my black bra and thong and black pumps. He drew a sharp breath as I stepped up to him and pressed myself to his bare chest. I buried my fingers in his hair and held his head while I kissed him deeply. He answered the kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. He leaned forward as far as the chains would let him, trying to create more contact between us.

Smiling evilly I pulled away, leaving him breathing hard as I walked over to the toy chest and opened it. Inside was an array of toys, ranging from mean looking paddles and crops to weird looking clamps, floggers and a cat o' nine. Recalling how he'd made me feel using the crop on my skin, I chose a black crop and brought it with me to the centre of the stage.

When Ranger saw the crop his eyes narrowed and he pulled on the chains once again, to no avail.

"I'm warning you Stephanie, if you use that on me you will be sorry."

His warning sent chills down my spine. I knew he would never hurt me, but Ranger had already proven he could be very creative when it came to revenge. I shoved the thought out of my head and started my slow walk around Ranger again, trailing my hand over his body as I went, then switching my hand out for the crop. I ran the crop over his body, using it to caress his smooth skin. Ranger stood perfectly motionless, looking very dangerous, the heavy chains around his wrists only serving to add to the illusion of a captured animal, feral and deadly and so sexy it made my entire body ache with a dull throb of arousal.

I snapped my wrist, hitting Ranger with the crop across his perfect abdomen. It caught him by surprise. He jerked in his chains and let out a surprised gasp. I stroked him over his jeans again, feeling the hard length of his excitement through the rough denim. Whether he wanted it or not, his body at least was enjoying the treatment.

"Looks like you liked that." I stroked him harder. "Did you like that, Ranger?"

"No." he gritted through clenched teeth.

"Liar." I raised the crop and hit him considerably harder across his chest.

This time he didn't flinch, but his eyes turned dark. A red line appeared where the crop hit his skin and I ran my hand along the line, feeling the warm skin. Having complete power over Ranger turned me on more than I could have imagined. I was in control; Ranger's pleasure was in my hands, as was his pain. I stepped away and used to crop to hit him several more times, on his ass, his thighs and his back. He let his head fall back, his breathing turned shallow and he strained against the chains holding him. When I let the crop graze his crotch he let out a low growl.

I discarded of the crop and sank down in front of Ranger. Slowly I popped open the top button in his jeans, then the next, and the next. When his cock finally sprung free from its confines I pushed down his jeans as far as they would go, exposing his beautiful body. I made to stand up again, but changed my mind and instead darted my tongue out to lick the drop of precum from the head of his cock. Ranger drew a sharp breath and jerked, the chains rattling.

"Damn Babe." His voice was strained, rough with arousal.

"Like that?" I looked up at him through lowered lashes.

"Let me go and I'll show you how much I liked it."

I smiled cruelly. "You really think I'm letting you go when I finally have you where I want you?" I stood up and grabbed a handful of his hair. I pulled his head back hard, making him arch his back. My lips grazed the shell of his ear as I whispered to him. "You are mine tonight. I will make you scream from pain and pleasure. You will beg for release before I release you." I kissed the skin below his ear, and then finished with a sharp bite.

"Fuck, Stephanie! Let me go!" He pulled on the chains hard, fighting against them in earnest.

"Do you want me, Ranger?" I ran a hand over my skin, caressing my breast and stomach, letting my fingers slip inside the waistband of my thong.

"Yes!" He jerked on the chains again. "Now release me!"

I picked up the leather flogger next and looked him straight in the eye. The smile on my face was pure satisfaction. I loved that he was losing control. At the back of my mind I knew there'd probably be hell to pay later, but for the moment he was mine to do with as I pleased.

He drew several ragged breaths as I started swinging the flogger, hitting his chest and stomach with every blow. His head fell back, and his cock was hard and heavy. I could practically feel the flogger on his skin. The soft strands were a cruel caress, a soft sting at first, then a constant, unforgiving pain so close to pleasure that you could no longer tell the difference.

A fine sheen of sweat coated Ranger's skin as he hung by the chains, surrendering to my ministrations with the flogger. Over and over again I hit his skin, the soft strands leaving red lines wherever they hit. When I stopped he was breathing hard, as if he'd been running. He looked at me, his eyes black with desire. I sank to my knees in front of him and he let out a surprised cry as I took his cock into my mouth, swallowing as much of it as I could. I could tell he wanted to bury his hands in my hair, to fuck my mouth, but the chains held fast. I took him in my mouth over and over, swirling my tongue around the head. He groaned as I licked him from the base to the head, using my hands to help. When I stopped and looked up at him through my lashes he groaned.

"God, Babe, don't stop."

I stood and smiled at his words before picking up the flogger again.

"Are you begging me, Ranger?"

"Fuck." For once Ranger's face was on open book and I could see the struggle in his eyes. He didn't want to give up the last bit of control he had but I had already made up my mind. I would make Ranger beg.

I lifted the flogger and started the delicious torture again. Ranger writhed in his bonds as I let the flogger rain down on his skin, I walked around him, letting the flogger kiss his chest, abs, back and ass. I kept up the steady beat of the flogger as I spoke.

"Do you like this, Ranger?" The flogger left red angry marks on his chest and abs as I let it hit his skin over and over. "Do you like giving up control to me? Are you loving that I can cause you pain and pleasure however I like?"

Ranger didn't answer and I increased the pace with the flogger. "Answer me!"

He looked me straight in the eyes and spoke through clenched teeth. "Yes."

I angled the flogger down and the soft strands caught his cock, making him gasp and thrust his hips out for more.

"Say it!" I demanded and hit him again, making him cry out in pain blurred with pleasure.

"Yes!" he cried. "I love it. I love that you can do anything you want and I can't stop you."

He was panting and staring at me with dark eyes. I dropped the flogger and drew him down for a searing kiss. His lips and tongue were like magic, tasting, licking, sucking my mouth. The kiss grew hotter with every second and I finally had to pull back so I wouldn't lose myself in him.

I sank down to my knees in front of him and I heard Ranger's ragged breath as I drew his rock hard cock into my mouth. He groaned in pleasure as I licked and sucked, bringing him closer and closer to the edge with every flick of my tongue. I reached up with my hand and scraped my nails down over his chest and stomach, making his body tremble with need. When I was certain he would come any second I pulled away entirely, leaving him panting.

"Fuck, Babe, don't stop."

I leaned forward and gently flicked my tongue over the glistening head.

He pulled at the chains and let his head fall back in defeat.

"Please, Babe." He thrust forward, trying in vain to get closer to me.

I fisted my hand around the base of his cock. "Please what?"

"Please let me come, Babe. Please, I beg you."

Finally satisfied I leaned forward again and gave it everything I had. I licked him and sucked him, taking as much of him in my mouth as I could. When the head bumped the back of my throat I kept him there for a moment, flicking my tongue over the skin, making him groan and squirm in his bonds. I grabbed his ass with my hands and guided his hips, helped him fuck my mouth as I licked and sucked. He cried out as he came, the warm jets coating my tongue and the back of my throat.

I swallowed every drop he gave me and stood up, smiling.

"I knew you'd come to your senses."

Ranger gave a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a snort and made an obvious effort to try to gather himself after the orgasm.

"Now, let me go Stephanie."

Still smiling, I located the key and released him from the shackles. He must have been stiff from standing in that position for so long, but he didn't show it. I had barely released him before he pulled me too him in a brutal kiss. Teeth and tongues battled for control as he held me close. He continued down my neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin, making me shiver with arousal. I had been turned on the entire time I'd been playing with Ranger, but now I realized exactly how wet and aroused I truly was. My nipples were hard peaks that ached to be touched, my clit throbbed with the need for release. When Ranger all but ripped the underwear from my body I welcomed his rough touch. His hands kneaded my breasts, pinching the nipples as his lips and teeth were busy on my neck.

When he grabbed my ass and lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist. The frame was hard and unyielding against my bare back and Ranger's hard body was hot against my front. He plunged into me without foreplay, burying himself to the hilt inside of me, making me cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck me." I panted against Ranger's neck, and he obeyed. What we did was far from tender lovemaking, this was attraction too far gone to be gentle. He rammed into me over and over again, making me scream. Too far gone to form coherent words, I came hard and fast and for a second I was nothing but pure pleasure, my entire body trembling with the force of it. Ranger kept going through my release, dragging it out until I couldn't scream anymore. When I thought I couldn't take any more he reached his own release, spilling himself inside of me.

Together we sank down to the floor, trying to learn how to breathe again. We lay on the hardwood floor, completely spent. My head was on his chest and I let my mind go blank as I listened to his heartbeat slow to normal again.

"Damn Babe, I didn't think you had it in you."

I smiled against his chest. "I'm full of surprises." I didn't think it would serve my purposes if I told him I didn't think I had it in me either.

"I'm impressed. I've never let anyone dominate me like that before."

I felt a sense of deep satisfaction at his words, but when I looked up to meet his eyes, I was taken aback at the devilish smile on his face.

"You know I'll get my revenge, don't you?"

Holy cow.


End file.
